Hibiscus in Her Hair
by mistyisbae
Summary: He watched as Misty's hand continued to hover over the flower, as if what she did next would confirm or deny what Mallow was saying. If she let the flower stay where it was, that meant she really was dating someone. He felt something in him urge her to move the flower to her right side. Pokeshipping one-shot inspired by Misty's new design for Sun and Moon.


" _The hibiscus flower is traditionally worn by Tahitian and Hawaiian girls. If the flower is worn behind the left ear, the woman is married or has a boyfriend. If the flower is worn on the right, she is single or openly available for a relationship."_

* * *

The salty air of Alola welcomed Brock and Misty as they arrived onto the island for their visit with Ash and his class. Misty stretched her arms upwards as they walked outside the airport.

"I can't believe we were actually able to come here!"

"It was definitely lucky your sisters came back to town so they could watch the gym while you're away… But even so-"

"Hmm?"

"They still turned me down when I invited them to come with us!"

Brock began to sulk, yet another rejection getting the best of him.

"Ah that, well don't worry, just enjoy your time here! It'll be nice for you to have a break!"

"Yeah, you're right. And Alola is FULL of beautiful girls!"

"Uh that's not-"

"Yes, I can see it now, a beautiful Alolan woman, the girl of my dreams! She _has_ to be here!"

"Sure Brock, but we should probably get going, Ash and the others are probably waiting for us."

"Oh, uh right."

They two began to walk when Misty let out a gasp.

"Misty what's wrong?"

"Those flowers!"

"Oh yeah, I think those are hibiscus, they're native to Alola."

"They're so beautiful! Do you think I could take one?"

"Yeah I don't see why not."

With a grin Misty picked one of the flowers from its stem and placed it with her side ponytail.

With this last stop, Misty and Brock continued to find where Ash and his class were set to pick them up.

Professor Kukui had the class waiting outside the airport, they all eagerly awaiting their friends from Kanto.

"I wonder if Brock would mind battling me again" said Kiawe.

"Oh yeah I'm sure he would!" Ash agreed.

"I'm excited to see Misty again!" Lana chimed in.

"Yeah she's such a cool trainer!" Mallow went on.

Ash beamed, he was ecstatic that his old friends were coming to see Alola, they would get to see all the cool Pokémon, and if he knew Misty she would love Alola in general.

"Pika? Pikachupi!"

The gang turned their heads as Pikachu ran from Ash to see Brock and Misty. Brock in an Alolan style shirt and wearing a Comfey styled lei, and Misty, well Ash couldn't help keeping his eyes off her.

She was no longer wearing her yellow tank top and jean shorts, but instead a yellow halter top and matching yellow shorts. What was more, she was also wearing a red and yellow flower in her hair. She looked, well the only word that would come to his mind was "cute."

Misty, now holding a happy Pikachu, greeted the group "Hi everyone!"

"Hey you guys!" The group responded.

Professor Kukui smiled at the scene, but being the teacher, he announced "we can all catch up once we get back to the school, so let's get going!"

Everyone nodded and made their way onto the bus.

Once they all took their seats, the girls had formed their own group, giggling and talking together.

"Misty, I love the flower you're wearing! Is that a hibiscus?" Lillie asked.

"Oh yeah that's what Brock said! Isn't it pretty?" She gestured toward the flower with her hand.

"A hibiscus? And you're wearing it on your left side?" Mallow asked.

"Oh, uh yeah I guess so why?" Misty replied.

"It's just you probably don't know what that means, I'm guessing. It's fine, it's just girls typically wear hibiscus flowers on their left side when they're in a relationship." Mallow explained.

Misty blushed, "a relationship?"

This conversation caught Ash's ear, not quite sure why, he continued to listen.

Misty motioned to touch the hibiscus, unsure of what to do.

"Yeah, if the girl is single she would wear it on her right side, but It's fine. Oh, but maybe you are dating someone?"

Now Ash was hanging on every word. Misty? Dating? He felt a fire in him that was not too unfamiliar to him, but was certainly not welcomed. Whenever Misty would pay attention to another guy he always felt this way, he didn't understand why and he hated it.

He watched as Misty's hand continued to hover over the flower, as if what she did next would confirm or deny what Mallow was saying. If she let the flower stay where it was, that meant she really was dating someone. He felt something in him urge her to move the flower to her right side.

She waited a moment longer before dropping her hands to her sides.

"Oh no, I'm not dating anyone, but I suppose I should just leave it where it is. After all, it's not a big deal if I wear it like this, right?"

"Of course not! I just thought I'd tell you. It's a tradition but not everyone follows or even knows about it."

Misty nodded, blushing as she thought of the implication of the flower she wore in her hair. If she was completely honest with herself, she didn't want to move it to her right side, that meant she was available, and although she technically wasn't dating anyone, she also wasn't available.

She'd known for a long time that she was committed to someone, remembering a time when a boy asked her on a date and when she turned him down asked if there was "someone else."

She looked to the group of guys to see Ash, who was already looking at her? He abruptly looked away, with what looked like a blush on his cheeks. She shook her head, deciding she must be imagining things.

Yes, there was someone else, someone she loved, so to wear the flower on her right side just felt wrong. She touched the hibiscus one last time, before letting her hand and mind drift from it.

Misty wasn't dating anyone, but she also wasn't available. Her heart had been taken a long time ago.


End file.
